elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vulwulf Snow-Shod
|Base ID = }} Vulwulf Snow-Shod is a Nord Great War veteran in Riften. He is the patriarch of the Snow-Shod family. Spending most of his time at the Bee and Barb, Vulwulf often promotes Ulfric Stormcloak and the goal of a liberated Skyrim. If initiated in dialogue, he will often be asked to be left alone, as he is mourning the loss of his daughter, Lilija. Background As worshipers of Talos, Vulwulf and his wife became furious with the Empire when the White-Gold Concordat was signed. Thus, when Ulfric Stormcloak started the Civil War for Skyrim's independence, Vulwulf and his wife began supporting the Stormcloaks. Together with Nura, he had two sons, Asgeir Snow-Shod and Unmid Snow-Shod, and a daughter named Lilija. Much to his content, the oldest son, Unmid, became a housecarl to the Jarl of Riften, and his daughter, Lilija, joined the Stormcloaks as a healer. However, she had died a few months later, despite being a non-combatant. Vulwulf mourns her death deeply, and it has caused him to become bitter, acting highly aggressive towards anyone he suspects of being an Imperial sympathizer. Interactions Hired Muscle Vulwulf is a possible target needed to be intimidated by initiating a brawl. The Book of Love When offered The Warmth of Mara, Vulwulf would respond with doubt in Mara, stating that she is not doing anything about the war, in which hundreds of Stormcloak soldiers die in for no good reason. Bound Until Death Vulwulf appears at the wedding ceremony of his son Asgeir and his fiancée Vittoria Vici. He strongly disapproves of their wedding, claiming that there are "lots of eager Nord women" and considers the marriage to be the loss of a son. Vulwulf will claim that Vittoria's death was an Imperial conspiracy to blame the Stormcloaks. Dialogue "If your allegiance lies with the Empire, we haven't much to discuss." :Why all the hatred for the Empire? "They mean to take our history and crush it all in the name of some damn treaty. The soil beneath our feet is steeped in the blood of our ancestors. We've fought for this land and... died for it. I lost my own daughter to the Imperial dogs, and by Talos I'll not lose anyone else!" ::What happened to your daughter? "Lilija joined the Stormcloaks many years ago, when the first of the skirmishes broke out across Skyrim. I was so proud of her. She served as a Battle Maiden, using her healing arts to help those that fell on the battlefield. Never even lifted a blade in her life. It didn't matter. The Imperial soldiers cut her down... killed her like a dog and left her body to rot in the mud. And that's why I won't rest easy until every single Imperial soldier joins her, and Ulfric sits upon the throne of Skyrim." "Support Ulfric or die trying. There's nothing in between." Bound Until Death "They say this marriage is the first step towards peace. Who in Shor's name wants peace? Pfft." :Having a good time? "No, I'm not having a good time. My boy just married a gods-forsaken Imperial. Skyrim is full of eager Nord women, and he beds down with the enemy." Conversations Alexia Vici Vulwulf: "Typical Imperial rot. You speak of Skyrim like you know the land, know its people. You're from Cyrodiil! You know nothing about us! Nothing!" Alexia: "Oh, I know enough. I know those trouble-making Stormcloaks refuse to submit to Imperial authority. Such seditious behavior. Why it's treason!" Vulwulf: "And when the elves marched into your beloved Cyrodiil, and everyone took up arms against them, wasn't that treason? Against the Dominion? Huh?" Alexia: "Why that's not the same thing at all. The Dominion were invaders. Conquerors. We had to fight them, to preserve our own way of life." Vulwulf: "My point exactly." Asgeir Snow-Shod Vulwulf: "Drink up, my boy! Drink to those who have fallen! May their souls find their way to Sovngarde!" Asgeir: "Take it easy, father. You're making a scene." Vulwulf: "I'll rest easy when we've driven every last Imperial pig back across the Jerall Mountains!" Vulwulf: "Now, do me the honor I deserve as your father and drink up!" Asgeir: "Yes... father." Asgeir: "I'm sorry you disapprove, father. But I've made up my mind. I'm not a warrior, I'm a businessman." Vulwulf: "The only reason you have the gold for your 'business' is because I gave it to you." Asgeir: "I'll pay you back, if it means that much." Vulwulf: "It's not about the coin, it's about honoring your legacy by picking up arms and keeping this land free. The sooner you remember that, the better." Maven Black-Briar Vulwulf: "Maven! So good to see you again. Hoist a flagon and celebrate with me!" Maven: "Vulwulf, it's always a pleasure. When you're standing downwind of me." Vulwulf: "Sorry, what was that?" Maven: "Nothing Vulwulf.... cheers." Maven: "I'm telling you, Vulwulf, it's the investment you've been waiting for." Vulwulf: "So I pay for the weapon shipments and you oversee their distribution to the Stormcloaks?" Maven: "Exactly. What better way to help the cause than to put weapons into the hands of young Nord warriors dying for their homeland?" Vulwulf: "Shor's Beard! You're right! I'll do it... provided you supervise the shipments personally." Maven: "Don't worry, I'll treat those shipments as if I owned them myself." Nura Snow-Shod Nura: "You need to be easier on Asgeir. All he wants to do is please you." Vulwulf: "It would please me if he'd take up arms and fight to save his homeland. Is that too much to ask my own son?" Nura: "That's right. He is your son. He has his own hopes and dreams and we have no right to tell him otherwise." Vulwulf: "You can't deny the fact that he needs to give back to his people, to fight to keep us free. You healed the wounded, Nura. You saw their life's blood spilling into the mud, giving back to the land. No, I'm sorry, I've worked too damn hard to let his life go to waste." Asgeir & Nura Show-Shod Nura: "How are things at the Meadery, my dear?" Vulwulf: "Not this again..." Nura: "Hush, Vulwulf... let the boy speak." Asgeir: "It's going very well, actually. The war hasn't even slowed down our production or shipping at all." Vulwulf: "Of course it is. That's what happens when you're partners with a corrupt Imperial whore like Maven." Nura: "Vulwulf! The Empire may be our enemy, but Asgeir is still our son and we're a long way from Cyrodiil." Asgeir: "Father, I promise you, this has nothing to do with Empires or politics. It's just business." Vulwulf: "It has everything to do with politics. Asgeir my son, you have so much to learn." Talen-Jei Vulwulf: "Talen! Another round!" Talen-Jei: "I think you've had plenty, Vulwulf. Maybe you should head on home." Vulwulf: "You stupid lizard! I said give me some more drink, or I'll have your head on a pike!" Talen-Jei: "Suit yourself." Quotes *''"Hm. You're not from around here. Imperial spy perhaps?"'' – First encounter *''"Be brief Imperial, there's only so long I can stand being downwind of your stench."'' – If the Dragonborn is a member of the Legion *''"If your allegiance lies with the Empire, we haven't much to discuss."'' *''"Farewell, kinsman"'' – If the Dragonborn is a Nord. *''"Ah! A fellow Nord! I trust you're bringing the fight to the Empire."'' – If the Dragonborn is a Nord *''"Imperial bastard."'' – Upon leaving dialogue as an Imperial. *''"I still think my boy should have had a traditional Nord wedding. Outside, in the cool mountain air."'' – During Bound Until Death *''"My boy, he always did have an eye for the pretty ones. That Vittoria ain't bad, for an Imperial."'' – During Bound Until Death *''"They say this marriage is the first step towards peace. Who in Shor's name wants peace? Pfft."'' – During Bound Until Death *''"It was the Empire killed her! I know it! They killed her so they can blame it on the Stormcloaks!"'' – After Vittoria Vici dies during Bound Until Death *''"My son is dead! At his own wedding! Only those Imperial dogs would have dared do something like this! Damn them all to Oblivion!"'' – After Asgeir Snow-Shod dies during Bound Until Death Trivia *Vulwulf talks to the Dragonborn with disdain if they are an Imperial, regardless of which side they have chosen in the Civil War questline. *Reciprocally, if the Dragonborn is a Nord, he will greet them in a joyful tone and ask them if they fight against the Empire. *Sometimes, he will throw insults at Talen-Jei when the latter states that he has had enough to drink for one night. *If Vulwulf is killed, his body may appear at his son's wedding. The same applies for his wife, Nura. *Vunwulf will still argue with his wife about him wanting Asgeir to join the Stormcloaks, even if the Civil War has been completed for the Imperial Legion. *A person with a similar name is mentioned in the Dark Brotherhood quest "Breaching Security" as the receiver of the incriminating letter that is planted on Gaius Maro. However, what is stated is Vunwulf, not Vulwulf. Appearances * de:Vulwulf Schnee-Schuh es:Vulwulf Pie Nevado ru:Вулвульф Снегоход Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters